Contracara
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: las contracaras de las personas son los espejos del alma que todos buscamos conocer... Ella no tiene miedo de que Remus vea su rostro, pero tiene miedo de que Remus entienda quien es Nymphadora Tonks y sepa cuanto lo ama...


_**Contracara...**_

Sumire-chan

¿Quién lo diría? Ahí estaba la verdadera facción que se negaba a mostrar, los rasgos atractivos y elegantes, la mirada azul penetrante y el cabello negro azabache cayendo liso sobre sus hombros hasta por debajo de la cintura. Bella y llorosa. Definitivamente una mujer.

Se contempló al espejo de agua inclinando levemente la cabeza y sintiendo como el agua llegaba a cada rincón de su ser y le llenaba de una sensación extraña que le gustaba estar conociendo. Su piel se demostraba armónica a la lluvia que caía torrencialmente y sus sentimientos agazapados en su corazón pedían con brutalidad tener una salida.

Se encogió más en las escaleras donde llevaba horas sentada y miró nuevamente su reflejo. ¿Desde cuando no podía controlar su transformación¿Desde cuando su patronus había cambiado¿Porqué los sentimientos eran tan jodidamente intensos y le ardían en el pecho? Las lágrimas se fundieron con el agua que caía del cielo y toda ella se estremeció.

Nymphadora Tonks era una metamórfoga, joven y audaz, para más también era una auror, y aunque muy descuidada todos ignoraban que era una de las mejores, y que el sostener una varita acompañado de su singular carácter la hacía perfecta para su trabajo. Jamás había tenido problemas con ninguna asignatura en Hogwarts aunque a veces luchara por escaparse de Runas Antiguas y más de una vez se durmiera en Historia de la magia. Era muy descuidada y atolondrada, tenía problemas serios con los paragüeros y roncaba suavemente mientras dormía. Tonks era muchas cosas de las que había soñado en su vida pero ahora... Tonks estaba enamorada.

¿Y cómo había sucedido? Se preguntaba cada día cuando despertaba y entendía que él no quería nada con ella. Luego del entierro del querido director Albus Dumbledore, todos se había enterado de que lo mucho que ella amaba a Remus Lupin, ex profesor de Hogwarts y futuro tutor de Harry Potter (aun cuando este ya no necesitara uno), había sido un poco vergonzoso e importuno de su parte cuando prácticamente se lo gritó en la enfermería, pero a veces los sentimientos son así y uno no designa el momento en que desean estos salir a la luz. Y Tonks definitivamente se caracterizaba por esa impulsividad... Él la había llevado fuera de la enfermería y se había mirado por incómodos silencios. "No puede ser... lo sabes, no voy a repetirlo más, es hora de que lo entiendas"

Crack. Eso había escuchado.

- Odio la lluvia – murmuró mientras se abrazaba un poco intentado darse calor y sin lograrlo en definitiva.

Su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos mientras le veía alejarse con esa expresión triste que no supo catalogar, y se sintió estúpida porque quizás él sentía pena de ella. Pobre... aquella ingenua y torpe metamórfoga enamorada de un licantrópo. Sonaba hasta patético. Aquel día había hecho terribles esfuerzos por volver su cabello rosa, sonreír suavemente y triste y sentir cómo la pena por la muerte de su director la invadía. Le tomó la mano en el entierro y trató de ser su sostén por lo menos ese día cuando lo observaba tan abatido. Finalmente, cuando abandonaban Hogwarts se lo dijo "No quiero volver a saber de ti, Remus Lupin. No sólo te niegas a ti la oportunidad de ser feliz, también me la estás negando¡y yo no entiendo porqué! Pero si no me amas... ¡Ya dímelo!" "Yo..." había dudado él mirando hacia todos lados y sintiéndose muy incómodo, los ojos negros intensos de Tonks realizaban un escrutinio con su persona. "No puedo amarte, Nymphadora lo siento" "está bien" había sonreído levemente "Pero no me llames así, por favor. Recuerda que es Tonks"

Y desde entonces todo había sido difícil, verlo cada día en Grimmauld Place, en las reuniones de la orden, cuando visitaba a Harry... el niño-que-vivió se había mudado a la antigua casa de Sirius que ahora le pertenecía a Remus y como ella y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos y se mandaban cartas a menudo, Tonks no podía negarse a visitar al joven en su nueva casa. Para su suerte, Hermione y Ron habían llegado también a hacerle compañía en esos tiempos difíciles que todos vivían.

Aunque a su parecer todos la pasaban mejor que ella. Bill había hecho una recuperación excelente, se había casado con Fleur Delacour y vivían felices en una casita en Londres mágico, cerca de la Madriguera. Todos los pelirrojos Weasley le veían felices, compartiendo el estado anímico de Bill que no dudaba en sonreír abiertamente. Hasta Molly había aceptado un poco a Fleur, y muy a su pesar, Ginny también. Ella y Harry habían terminado definitivamente. Tonks no entendía muy bien cómo era el patrón de sus acciones pero ahora les veía muy amigos. Ginny y Luna habían pasado todo el verano también en Grimmauld Place; y ella intuía que Luna se sentía irremediablemente atraída por el menor de los Weasley, y no la asombraba del todo pues Ron estaba muy guapo últimamente, tenía un toque de cada uno de sus hermanos que le hacía atractivo. Harry, que tampoco se quedaba atrás en este aspecto, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Hermione, la única que podía quitarle del ensimismo que traía a veces. Eso siempre había sido muy obvio, ella le entendía y no bastaba que él le digiere mucho para saber lo qué le sucedía.

En el clima de una guerra que estaba en pleno auge muchos cambios se arremetían contra ellos, que trataban de vivir intensamente los que podrían ser los últimos momentos de sus vidas. Y para los jóvenes eso era realmente importante, y allí estaba Draco Malfoy. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! Había llegado casi desangrándose a Hogwarts y ella le había encontrado en una de sus guardias. "quiere matarme..." le había murmurado antes de desmayarse. Que destino... pensaba Tonks envuelta en una sensación extraña. Y aquella noche la pasó junto a él en la enfermería, quizás porque tenía sus instintos Slytherin a flor de piel y o sólo porque le entendía. A Sirius le había pasado algo parecido y a ella también; sus familias esperaban mucho de ellos y les exigían seguir sus pasos y demostrar que la familia Black era lo que todos esperaban de ella. Draco no era un mal chico, ella lo sabía, y lo veía ahí en Grimmauld Place, interesándose por las reuniones de la orden, tratando de ayudarles con los movimientos de mortígafos, teniendo esas horribles pesadillas de su padre llegando a matarle y propinándole varios cruciatus antes de la última maldición imperdonable. Mirándole con ese aire superior y sonriéndole... Nymphadora Tonks nunca había juzgado a nadie y nunca llegaría el momento en lo que haría, pues la real existencia no significa juzgar a los demás y etiquetar cada cosa de determinada manera.

No le habría molestado vivir toda una vida sin un nombre... sin una aristocrática familia tras sus espaldas...

En fin, en ese clima que todos vivían, Malfoy había logrado lentamente ser parte del trío de Hogwarts y compañía, aunque las peleas con Harry y Ron no habían aminorado en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, Hermione le trataba como su pequeño protegido y eso causaba unos ataques de celos considerables de parte de Potter, quien no entendía cómo de pronto pudiera surgir amor en ella para quien los había atormentado tantos años. Hermione siempre le decía que ella tenía sus razones.

Se acurrucó contra la puerta de Grimmauld Place y se estremeció totalmente empapada mientras un relámpago iluminaba su rostro. Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba violentamente; no culpaba a Hermione, ella también le había tomado afecto a Malfoy y muchos de la orden, sonrió, especialmente Ginny. Quizás las cosas no salieran bien con ninguno o quizás sí, ella no podía predecir el futuro y tampoco este parecía querer ser predicho. De alguna manera, todo era muy incierto. Y allí estaba ella bajo la lluvia en la puerta de la sede de la orden del Fénix, huyendo de un hombre. Mas bien, de un licántropo que tomaba café con Arthur Weasley y Ojoloco Moody; mientras que en un cuarto los chicos dormían profundamente. Ya era muy entrada la noche y ella no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, aún cuando llevaba días sin dormir bien y comiendo muy poco.

Rato después comenzó a sentir un poco de frío y notó que podía enfermarse, pero encogiéndose de hombros no se movió. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y casi cayó hacia atrás.

- ¿No vas a entrar?

- mmm... en un rato.

No quería observar aquella expresión, sus ojos esmeraldas... no quería verle allí. Le dolía el corazón y el alma de tan solo escuchar su voz suave y parecía... ¿preocupado?

- Te vas a enfermar, hace frío y llueve mucho.

- Lo he notado...

- ¿Una taza de café?

- No me apetece realmente. – contestó con voz ida.

Él la tomó del brazo bruscamente y le levantó hasta que ella pudo ver bien sus ojos dorados y notar su expresión. Había tantos sentimientos en esa mirada.

- Me estoy cansando de este juego, Tonks.

- Que bien – sonrió con melancolía – yo me cansé alguna vez también.

- Yo...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Remus?

Lupin la empujó suavemente llevándola a la salita de la casa donde ya no quedaba nadie, sólo el crepitar lento del fuego en la chimenea y un delicioso roma a café recién hecho.

- ¡Seguramente esto no! – exclamó él mirándola bien, al parecer por primera vez, abrió grandes los ojos y le observó con inquietud. – tu...

El cabello negro le caía sobre un hombro largo y húmedo, la blusa rosa que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo se le pegaba al pecho y los pantalones azules de mezclilla se ajustaban en partes en las que él no quería pensar. El agua caía por su rostro enfadado y los ojos azules refulgían intensamente, trayéndole el recuerdo de cierto Black.

- ¡Yo no sé qué pretendes Remus¿Ves esto¡¡Esta soy yo y estoy totalmente expuesta ante ti como no lo he estado ante nadie! – suspiró y se tiró en el sillón más próximo – No sé que es lo que quieres de mí, me estoy hartando de esto y ya no...

- Eres... ¿es tu verdadero rostro?

Ella asintió sin entender su actitud. Remus se puso de cuclillas frente a ella mirándola intensamente, le pasó una mano por el rostro acariciándole suavemente.

- No quiero dañarte.

- ¡No hace falta que lo hagas! Ya no puedo seguir repitiéndote que no hace falta que cuides de mí.

- Lo sé – susurró – pero no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿me amas?

Él la miró y los ojos de ella le parecieron más anhelantes, sus labios más carnosos y sabrosos que nunca, los recorrió con la yema de sus dedos y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Su mirada se ensombreció y un suspiro suave salió de su boca.

- Si.

- Eso era todo – dijo ella sonriendo sin pensarlo. - ¿Porqué no quieres hacerme feliz?

- Eres demasiado joven...

- ...y tu tienes demasiados pretextos. Dame una oportunidad de mostrarte mi amor, de ser feliz... Soy muy torpe para muchas cosas, pero...

Nymphadora Tonks había tenido muchas otras sensaciones aquella noche, había reflexionado sobre el amor en tiempos de una guerra difícil, sobre el verdadero destino de Harry, había recordado a Sirius Black varias veces y se había preguntado el porqué de una familia tan complicada como la suya. Pero nada en el mundo se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora, con sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de Remus, descubriendo una pequeña cicatriz en la nuca cerca del cabello, con este rozándole la frente y cómo de pronto su cuerpo recibía un calorcito corporal muy delicioso y agradable. Nada se comparaba a su cintura rodeada por los brazos de Remus que la estrechaban más y más y su boca jugando una batalla campal con la del licántropo.

¿Qué más daba el destino y el futuro¿qué más daba si Lupin había visto el verdadero rostro de una Black¿Qué importaba? Si ahora todo, entre los brazos de él, se veía muchísimo más diferente.

- te amo – susurró él bajito sin despegarse mucho de sus labios.

- y yo...

Y definitivamente, mucho mejor. Una contracara, de lo que era la vida de Nymphadora Tonks.

**Fin**

**Bueno, **al fin lo acabé, otro lindo fic de R/T para mí, no me canso de esta pareja y ya estoy preparando dos fics largos más, uno de esta misma pareja y otro de H/Hr, pues esta es mi combinación favorita.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, así como espero sus lindos reviews, contándome cosas que debería mejorar, comentarios, críticas, lo que ustedes quieran me encantaría; yo estoy dispuesta a recibir todo atentamene y feliz, jojo.

Los abandono...

besos!

Sumire-chan


End file.
